winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizgiz
Professor Wizgiz is a somewhat eccentric Leprechaun professor who teaches at Alfea. He teaches the art of changing from one form to another, which is also called Metamorphosymbiosis. Appearance Wizgiz has pale yellow skin, black eyes, and long elf ears. He has light brown eyebrows and hair. He wears a big green wizard hat, a yellow long-sleeved striped shirt. He wears a green costume outside with an orange flower. He wears black shoes. WizgizStockArt.png|Season 1 - 7 WizgizCivilianS8.png|Season 8 Personality He can be quite serious and also funny. He is seen as brave and resourceful throughout the seasons, although most of his appearances occur in the first season. He's shown that he not only cares for his students grades and abilities, but also for their being capable of making good decisions. Pre-Series Series Seasons |-|Season 1= He teaches the Winx the art of transforming into anything they desire, to help in a case of disguising themselves. He fought in the Battle for Alfea, against the Army of Darkness. |-|Season 2= He returned and was more a minor role in this season. |-|Season 3= He was a minor role again in the third season. |-|Season 4= He only appeared when the Wizards of the Black Circle attacked Alfea, and when they cast a sleeping spell on the residents of Alfea. |-|Season 5= *Winx Club - Episode 503 Wizgiz appears in "The Gem of Empathy", teaching Alfea students about age-changing spells. He appeared with a bigger role. He also appears in "The Shark's Eye" attending Stella's fashion show. |-|Season 6= In "The Legendarium", Wizgiz is seen a few times during Faragonda's speech and anniversary party. Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... |-|Season 8= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Wizgiz appeared teaching to his students, and when Mandragora and her creatures attacked he helped defend the school by transforming into an elephant with the aid of Mirta whom he stopped from using any dark magic. He also helped rebuild Alfea, with the Winx, their Pixies, Faragonda, Griselda and Palladium. |-|Magical Adventure= He only appeared in the Alfea presentation when the reporter showed them a commercial advertising the school. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming soon... Magical Abilities Wizgiz, as the professor of Metamorphosymbiosis, is able to shape shift his body into any form he requires. Known Transformations *Mouse *Elephant *Griselda *Snail Trivia *He is the teacher who had been teaching for the longest time at Alfea. **In the third episode of Season 7, it is revealed that he was a teacher when Faragonda, Kalshara and Griselda were just students at Alfea which makes him older than Faragonda. ***According to the official Winx Club website after it was updated for Season 2, Professor Wizgiz has been teaching at Alfea for 1000 years. Meanwhile, Faragonda began her 100th year as headmistress in Season 7. *Professor Wizgiz might have been inspired by the Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher at Hogwarts from the ''Harry Potte''r series who, just like Wizgiz, is a tiny person who wears green clothes and is a very eccentric teacher. *Dee Bradley Baker also voices Kiko and Silly Plant in the Nickelodeon dub. *In the comics, it is revealed that he is allergic to cabbage-apple because it always turns him into a lot of disgusting things. *Even though he is a minor character, he has appeared in every season and movies so far. *In the 4Kids dub, Wizgiz is an elf rather than a leprechaun. *As revealed by Aisha in "The Sparx Festival", Wizgiz hates the smell of broccoli. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Male Characters Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Allies Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Games Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters